


Una maldita película romántica

by nylie



Series: Asuntos familiares [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character(s), Parenthood, tiny shouyou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Cuando Kenji se muda con Ennoshita, todo parece absolutamente perfecto, un cuento de fantasía.Sólo existe un ínfimo problema: Shouyou, el hijo de su jefe, un constante recordatorio de que tener una familia es algo que Ennoshita quiere. Kenji puede ver el maremoto acercándose, meses antes de que suceda.O: seis veces en las que Kenji pensó en (no) tener hijos.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Asuntos familiares [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Una maldita película romántica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Con todo mi amor para mi compañera de aventuras, quien insistió e insistió hasta que esto existió. A ella también, mil gracias por siempre empujarme fuera de mi zona de confort, y por compartir conmigo todo este universo. 
> 
> Si están por aquí por primera vez, aunque no es absolutamente necesario que hayan leído toda la serie, sería recomendable que al menos lean el primero, Se busca niñera, pues explica algo mejor el universo. De todas formas, sino, bastará que sepan que Ennoshita (chófer) y Kenji(jardinero) trabajan en casa de Akaashi y que Shouyou es hijo de éste.

—Ennoshita va a dejarme.

La frase lastimera se extiende en el aire unos momentos. Kenji hunde el rostro entre los brazos sobre el mostrador. Tiene las manos alrededor de una jarra de cerveza que sabe terrible y el frío le recorre el cuerpo desde las yemas de los dedos hasta las puntas de los pies.

A su alrededor, el sonido del bar continúa indómito, ajeno a sus penurias. El silencio de Aone es, por el contrario, un gran vacío que a Kenji le encoge el estómago y le hace sentir mareado. O quizás sea la cerveza. Debería haber pedido otra cosa. Algo más potente. Así cuando gira el rostro entre los brazos para observar a su amigo no se sentiría juzgado por su mirada cristalina e impecable. La única prueba de que Aone escuchó su lamento es una ceja ligeramente arqueada en su ceño. Kenji reconoce aquel idioma a la perfección, es la manera de Aone de preguntarle qué demonios hizo esta vez.

 _Por favor_ , Kenji no ha hecho nada en su vida para merecer tal desconfianza de su mejor amigo.

Kenji arruga los labios y se endereza en el asiento.

— _No, Futakuchi-kun, Ennoshita no va a dejarte. Te ama demasiado. No te dejará por nada en el mundo, no importa cuán grande sea el problema…_ —dice, intentando imitar el tono grave y firme de Aone sin mucho éxito. La reacción de Aone es pestañar. Paciente. Kenji deja que el suspiro se le escape de los labios y levanta los brazos sintiéndose derrotado—. Está bien. Yo sé, de verdad, yo sé que no soy el mejor partido, pero esta vez, enserio, de verdad, que Ennoshita va a dejarme.

Kenji toma la jarra entre los dedos y se lleva la cerveza a los labios hasta acabarla. Golpea la jarra contra el mostrador con más fuerza de la que pretende. Kenji arruga la nariz, con los ojos fijos en el grueso cristal por el cuál resbala un resto insignificante de espuma amarillenta. El sabor amargo de la cerveza se le atora en la garganta. Deberá comprar algo dulce antes de volver a casa.

A Casa. Donde lo espera Ennoshita.

A pesar de que ya llevan más de un mes viviendo juntos, a Kenji la idea aún se le hace irreconocible. Había sido su idea, como todas las grandes ideas que habían definido su relación, por supuesto. No está muy seguro cómo pasó, pues lo había sugerido una noche en cama, medio broma, medio enserio, mientras atacaba el cuello de su novio a besos. Algunos días después estaba guardando sus cosas en valijas. Había sido un impulso, una inconsciencia. El pelo desaliñado de Ennoshita sobre la almohada, la expresión abierta y relajada de su rostro, las uñas que clavaba en su espalda, algo a lo que aferrarse, sin opción a pensar en las consecuencias. Entonces, Kenji se había sentido en control. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ennoshita y la sonrisa rebelde que habían revelado sus labios antes de besarlo con fiereza habían constituido una victoria.

 _—Debería quedarme aquí todos los días…_ —había dicho.

Ahora, observando la jarra de cerveza vacía, Kenji ya no se siente tan seguro. 

No es que las cosas vayan mal. Al contrario, van perfectamente, increíblemente perfectas. Despierta todas las mañanas con Ennoshita a su lado, con las piernas enredadas de manera estrambótica, y la sonrisa en los labios de su novio ofreciéndose entreabiertos como una invitación. En los días que Ennoshita entra temprano a su turno en casa de Akaashi-san, Kenji abre los ojos a una cama vacía, el desayuno recién hecho esperando por él en la cocina y un novio con olor a jabón y el cabello mojado. Las noches son sus favoritas, incluso aquellas en que simplemente se quedan dormidos juntos mirando una película, pues está allí y ninguno tiene que irse.

Kenji está viviendo el ápice de una maldita película romántica.

Todo es nuevo y todo es familiar.

Todo es terriblemente doméstico.

El problema de lo doméstico es que Kenji no sabe serlo. No, el problema es que, luego de un mes, Kenji es consciente que no quiere ser doméstico. Doméstico lleva a otras cosas. Cosas como… discusiones, o niños, o discusiones sobre niños. No que hayan llegado aún a ese punto, pero Kenji es previsor. Kenji puede ver el maremoto acercándose, meses antes de que suceda.

Mudarse juntos puede haber sido sugerencia suya pero, ahora que conviven todo el tiempo, Kenji no tiene la menor duda de que nunca tuvo el control en la decisión.

Al menos, aquí en el bar, la actitud de Aone le da una falsa sensación de seguridad. Desde que se mudó con Ennoshita y dejó el apartamento que compartieron por años, no tienen muchas oportunidades de encontrarse fuera del horario de trabajo. Quizás era esto lo que Kenji estaba necesitando. Ahogar sus miedos en alcohol y conversar—o su _Aone-equivalente_ —con su mejor amigo.

Aone no dice nada, simplemente le da una palmadita en el hombro sin mucha fuerza, que igual sacude el cuerpo de Kenji por completo. El gesto es suficiente para relajarlo y Kenji ríe, antes de pedir otra cerveza.

—Ennoshita no va a dejarme, ¿verdad? —murmura cuando tiene la nueva jarra entre las manos. Con un dedo recorre el filo del cristal, como si aquel movimiento pudiera contener su crisis marit— _existencial_.

Aone se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo por Shouyou.

La frase resuena potente por sobre el ruido del bar a pesar de que Aone no eleva ni un ápice la voz. Kenji pestañea, con la jarra a mitad de camino hacia sus labios. Es por culpa de Shouyou, el hijo de su jefe, que Kenji justamente teme. Ese chiquillo sonriente y alegre que todos en casa de Akaashi-san aman malcriar. Aone, entre los primeros, pero con Ennoshita no muy por detrás. Atrapado en su remolino de pensamientos, Kenji es incapaz de pensar ninguna respuesta inteligente.

Cuando Aone sonríe, con todos los dientes, Kenji siente como todo el cuerpo se le relaja. La carcajada le escapa de los pulmones sin su permiso y eleva la jarra hacia Aone para brindar.

—Sólo por Shouyou, qué seguridad que me da.

+

—Sal de aquí.

Cuando Kenji habla, lo hace sin quitar la vista de su trabajo. Está con las rodillas en la tierra, el mameluco lleno de barro y los guantes alrededor de las tijeras. Lleva toda la mañana removiendo la tierra del pequeño huerto, fertilizando y procurando limpiar la zona de cualquier yuyo invasivo. Cuando, tiempo atrás, Nishinoya había propuesto un huerto para producir productos frescos para la casa, Kenji había pensado que era una idea estúpida. Pero cuando éste se había a ofrecido a mantenerlo él mismo, Kenji se había negado a cederle un solo espacio. El jardín es su territorio.

Ahora cuidar del huerto está dentro de sus tareas favoritas. Siempre y cuando nadie lo interrumpa.

Su advertencia cae en oídos sordos, porque escucha los pasos de Shouyou acercarse a él. Lo hace con toda la precaución de la que es capaz, intentando pasar desapercibido. Pero Kenji no necesita que haga grandes movimientos o se balancee sobre los pies o diga nada para saber que está allí. El hijo de su jefe tiene la habilidad de invadir todos los rincones de la casa con su diminuta presencia. Pero como la mansión no le es suficiente, siempre encuentra momento en el que arrancar las hojas de las plantas de Kenji, caerse en el estanque de los peces, o acercarse a donde él está trabajando para hacerle preguntas molestas.

Kenji continúa con su tarea sin prestarle atención. Quizás si lo ignora, Shouyou acabará por aburrirse y se marchará sin mediar palabra. Es una medida desesperada y para nada eficaz. El niño sólo se detiene cuando llega junto a él y puede mirar lo que Kenji está haciendo.

—¿Qué haces, Futakuchi-san?

—Trabajo. —Kenji levanta las tijeras y corta un par de ramas en mal estado. Sigue sin girarse hacia el pequeño, pero puede escuchar su risita mal contenida, como si Kenji estuviera compartiendo con él una broma.

Aunque parezca increíble, Kenji extraña los días en que Bokuto era el tutor de Shouyou. Entonces, antes de convertirse en el novio del jefe, Bokuto cumplía con su trabajo de mantener al pequeño alejado de Kenji el… 80% del tiempo, y él podía trabajar en paz y sin interrupciones. Ahora Shouyou se pone de cuclillas y observa las tijeras con expresión maravillada. Kenji procura alejarlas de él antes de que suceda un desastre.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Futakuchi-san? —Shouyou se balancea con las manos en las rodillas.

Kenji calcula que, de todas maneras, el desastre es inminente y pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Shouyou para detenerlo. Sólo un instante después recuerda que tiene las manos llenas de tierra y que ahora los cabellos, brillosos y recién lavados de Shouyou, están sucios por su culpa. Que hay motas de tierra en sus hombros, y que Asahi tendrá un pequeño ataque de ansiedad cuando Shouyou entre a la casa y ensucie todo.

—No —responde certero, dándole un par de palmadas torpes en la cabeza, logrando solamente ensuciarlo más. Bokuto también pondrá el grito en el cielo, como si aún pudieran despedirlo por dejar a Shouyou hacer de las suyas en su casa—. Vamos, ya vete.

—¡Pero, Futakuchi-san, puedo regar! Tengo una regadera, ¡mira!

Shouyou se mueve rápidamente, toma algo entre las manos y se gira con la misma velocidad hacia Kenji para enseñarle una pequeña regadera de plástico. Es de esas para jugar en la playa, de un brillante color amarillo, con motas de color verde que, una vez Kenji se fija en ellas, resultan ser una serie de dibujos que pretenden ser plantas. Kenji recuerda de inmediato que Akaashi y Bokuto tienen planeadas unas vacaciones para el próximo fin de semana, y este debe ser parte del equipaje que piensan llevar consigo. Por supuesto que Shouyou es incapaz de esperar un par de días para estrenarla.

Cuando Kenji mira la pequeña regadera, ve que ésta está llena de agua y que Shouyou la balancea precariamente entre las manos.

—Dije que no.

—¿Ni un poquito? —A Shouyou le brillan los ojos con tanta intensidad que Kenji siente el fastidio burbujearle en todo el cuerpo. Paz. Él solo pide soledad y paz para dedicarse a su trabajo, el cual no consiste, en absoluto, en cuidar de un niño de siete años que sigue comportándose como si tuviera tres. Por esto mismo es que Kenji está seguro que no quiere niños, un Shouyou un par de horas al día es más que suficiente.

—Podrías dejarle regar los tomates…

—¡Ennoshita-san! —Cuando Shouyou se pone en pie, lo hace sin cuidado. La reguera se sacude en sus manos, echando parte de su contenido sobre Kenji, quien atiene a atajarla antes de que toda el agua caiga sobre él o las plantas. Shouyou ni siquiera parece ser consciente de su accionar, porque a pesar de las quejas de Kenji pidiéndole que tenga cuidado, camina directo hacia Ennoshita—. ¿Ya llegó mi papá, Ennoshita-san?

Cuando Ennoshita asiente, Shouyou grita de felicidad. Kenji observa a su novio. Está de pie a algunos pasos de la puerta de la cocina. Lleva el traje puesto a la perfección, salvo por los lentes de sol que cuelgan del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Aún no desprendió el botón del cuello y Kenji sabe que eso sólo puede significar que Akaashi tuvo alguna reunión importante a la que Ennoshita tuvo que trasladarlo. Kenji no está muy seguro de que sea buena señal que estén de vuelta en casa tan temprano, pero se deleita en la visión que tiene delante. No puede esperar a llegar a casa y asegurarse que mañana no pueda volver a usar el mismo traje.

A Kenji le toma varios segundos volver a fijarse en la presencia de Shouyou, quien sigue dando vueltas alrededor de Ennoshita como si no supiera qué hacer. Kenji, francamente, encuentra su comportamiento ridículo. Cualquiera pensaría que desde que Akaashi ocupa pasar más tiempo en casa, Shouyou haría menos escandalo al respeto, pero Kenji empieza a creer que el pequeño vino fallado de fábrica. Ríe de su propia ocurrencia.

—¡Voy a ver a papá! —la exclamación de Shouyou resuena por el terreno tan alta que todos en la casa han de escucharla.

Kenji se fija en Ennoshita, en cómo ríe, un gesto liviano que le sacude todo el cuerpo y le suaviza el cansancio del rostro, y en cómo luego le revuelve los cabellos a Shouyou, pidiéndole que por favor no corra. Shouyou, por supuesto, hace caso omiso. Pero Ennoshita no parece molesto, al contrario, observa al pequeño correr con la misma expresión que usan todos en la casa: como si fueran capaz de perdonarle absolutamente todo lo que haga.

—¡¿No ibas a regar?! —la queja sale de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Kenji observa la regadera, con su color amarillo brillante y sus feos y erróneos dibujos de plantas, con resignación.

—¡Luego, Futakuchi-san! —Shouyou tiene el descaro de saludarlo con una mano antes de entrar en la cocina. Kenji es repentinamente consciente de que Shouyou está lleno de barro, que irá así hasta Akaashi, que llenará el impecable traje de su jefe de mugre de la huerta, y siente un peso muerto caerle en el estómago. Apenas es consciente cuando Ennoshita se acerca a él. Tiene una sonrisa imposible de leer en los labios y se observa la mano con la que sacudió los cabellos de Shouyou antes de que el pequeño saliera despedido hacia el interior. Ésta también está llena de barro.

—Pensé que no querías que regara…

Kenji aprieta los labios en un mohín demasiado infantil, pero muy efectivo, para expresar la molestia que siente por dentro. Las pisadas de Shouyou han dejado marcas en la tierra de la huerta. Kenji siente un suspiro atrapado en los labios.

—Un día va a romperlo todo —masculla de mala gana.

Ennoshita parece encontrarlo divertido, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para limpiarse el barro de la mano. Kenji quiere quejarse, pero Ennoshita acorta la distancia entre ambos hasta robarle las palabras de los labios. Kenji se siente congelado en el sitio. Su novio rara vez se presta a aquellas demostraciones de afecto en el trabajo, incluso cuando no hay absolutamente nadie cerca, argumentando que deben ser profesionales a pesar de las continuas insinuaciones que Kenji hace todo el rato. Kenji es terriblemente consciente que aquel intercambio con Shouyou puso a su novio de buen humor, es un pensamiento que le distrae y le impide aprovecharse del momento. 

Cuando Ennoshita se aleja, luce satisfecho. Continúa con el traje en perfectas condiciones y le muestra ambas manos limpias. Kenji quiere robarle la sonrisa de los labios en formas que serían bastante más incorrectas que aquel casto beso.

Ennoshita observa la reguera que Kenji aún tiene en las manos. Su voz suena segura, firme, y no deja lugar a replica o duda.

—Como _buena_ persona que eres, haga lo que Shouyou haga, vas a dejarlo.

+

—¿Escuchaste? ¿Sobre Bokuto y Akaashi-san?

Kenji cierra el agua y se seca las manos. Por la ventana del apartamento, la noche de Tokio se torna oscura, llena de multitud de ventanas iluminadas como estrellas. La de ellos es una más, una mancha de luz en el paisaje de la ciudad.

Unos minutos antes, Kenji se había ofrecido a acabar de limpiar la mesa para que su novio pudiera bañarse tranquilo luego de un largo día. Akaashi había requerido sus servicios por fuera del horario de oficina y, al llegar, el cansancio en el rostro de Ennoshita era tan evidente que Kenji se había limitado en convertir sus planes de bañarse juntos en una broma.

Ahora, Ennoshita luce mucho más relajado. En nada más que ropa interior y sacudiéndose los cabellos con una toalla sonríe renovado. Le brillan los ojos y tiene las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por el calor del baño. Kenji tiene que aguantar la respiración para no decir alguna estupidez mientras lo ve apoyarse contra la encimera, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Qué cosa sobre Bokuto y Akaashi-san? —Kenji deja el paño a un lado, dando su tarea por concluida. Desde la sala llega el murmullo de la televisión. Kenji se acerca a su novio y le quita la toalla de las manos para enrollarla alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que sus labios están lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse—. Te recuerdo que ya se acabó tu hora, Chikara. ¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de los jefes ahora? Porque tengo planes mejores…

La carcajada de Ennoshita llena el espacio de la cocina y le roba toda posibilidad de finalmente besarlo. No un beso casto de bienvenida, sino uno desesperado que no les permita siquiera llegar a la cama. Pero Ennoshita se ríe, con todos los dientes, y luego le pasa las manos por la cintura, hasta que Kenji puede sentir los rastros del baño humedecerle la ropa.

—Me sorprende que _tú_ de todos no sepas, creí que era un secreto a voces…

Kenji arruga los labios y frunce el ceño. No tiene la menor idea de qué está hablando Ennoshita. Aunque puede que tenga razón en mostrar sorpresa en que él no sepa algo que pase en esa casa, usualmente es el primero en enterarse. Un efecto secundario de trabajar en los maceteros junto a las ventanas, por supuesto. Aunque le alegra ver a su novio re-energizado, no le alegra que sea a su costa.

Cuando Kenji no puede evitar el mohín, la sonrisa de Ennoshita se ensancha.

—¿Vas a decirme entonces o nunca llegaremos a la cama?

Las manos de Ennoshita se meten por debajo de la camiseta de Kenji, dibujando círculos contra su piel. Un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo y la sensación es suficientemente embriagadora para distraerlo. Se olvida por un momento que Ennoshita continúa sin darle una respuesta, que aún esconde una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. Kenji detesta y ama por igual la sensación de sentirse a su merced. En lo único que puede pensar es en el aroma del champú que le acaricia la nariz cuando hunde el rostro en el cuello de su novio, y en el rastro del jabón haciéndole cosquillas en la lengua.

Cuando Ennoshita habla, lo hace despreocupadamente, caminando con las manos por el cuerpo de Kenji, delineando el borde de su pantalón, manteniéndolo ocupado.

—Parece que piensan adoptar…

Kenji pestañea. Aquella frase le cae como un balde de agua fría, deteniendo todo su cuerpo.

—Ah, _eso_... —no puede evitar sonar disgustado, todo el deseo se le evapora por los poros, como si nunca hubiera controlado su cuerpo. La amargura se le cuela en la garganta y acaba por apoyar la frente en el hombro de Ennoshita, sintiéndose derrotado.

Ni siquiera siente el ánimo para festejar que Ennoshita no tuviera razones para burlarse de él. Hace días, quizás semanas, que Kenji sabe esto. Ennoshita no se equivoca cuando dice que es un secreto a voces, uno cuidado con recelo de los oídos infantiles de Shouyou, pero que se expande como la pólvora entre el personal de la casa. Aone cree que es cuestión de tiempo, Nishinoya ya llenó su historial de búsqueda con nuevas recetas para ganarse el corazón del futuro nuevo integrante y Kenji consideró renunciar.

—No le digas a nadie, pero parece que comenzaron los trámites… Akaashi-san habló con Konoha-san hoy… —Ennoshita continúa, ajeno al calvario que está sufriendo Kenji, o quizás divertido por su reacción. Kenji es incapaz de saberlo, escondiendo todo el peso del cuerpo contra el hombro de Ennoshita—. Sonaba realmente feliz.

Ennoshita luce tan complacido que Kenji se siente culpable del susto que le crece desde el fondo del estómago hasta atarle la garganta y prohibirle respirar. Un Shouyou es más que suficiente. No quiere otro. Ni en casa ajena ni en la propia. Hace meses que no hablan del tema, meses en los que Kenji ha procurado dejar muy clara su posición al respecto y no mencionarlo en absoluto. Entonces no había sido más que un comentario al pasar, una sugerencia de que quizás, algún día. Ahora puede sentir la amenaza, cómo late entre ellos una discusión que ninguno quiere realmente traer a la mesa.

—Es todo culpa de esos amigos de Bokuto —dice cuando vuelve a encontrar su voz—, siempre dándole ideas.

—¿Yaku-san y Kuroo-san? Yo creo que el trabajo de Yaku-san es muy admirable…

Cuando Kenji se endereza para fijarse en el rostro de su novio, siente la irritación recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Por un momento se siente muy lejos, en otra parte, incapaz de creer que realmente están hablando de _los amigos de Bokuto_ en vez de estar aprovechando el tiempo que tienen juntos, solos, para ellos dos, tal como él había planeado.

—En cualquier momento abren una guardería —masculla, torciendo el gesto.

Ennoshita se ríe. Es un sonido que en otra situación le parecería maravilloso, pues es una risa sincera que resuena entre ellos donde sus cuerpos aún se tocan. Normalmente, Kenji querría besarlo, querría arrancarle la risa de los labios a trompicones, declararla suya y saborearla con su lengua. Ahora se aleja todo lo que le permiten las manos de Ennoshita en su espalda y se cruza de brazos.

—Creo que es maravilloso lo que hicieron. Son una hermosa familia… —Ennoshita parece finalmente darse cuenta del desvío que tomó esta conversación, pues lo mira con expresión contrariada, incapaz de entender por qué de repente Kenji se aleja.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero ¿necesitamos más niños en esta familia acaso?

Kenji siempre sabe cuándo mete la pata. Es un instinto que siempre llega con unos segundos de retraso. Cuánto más profundo es el pozo que cava bajo ellos, peor es la sensación que le aprisiona la garganta, impidiéndole corregirse. Está hablando de Bokuto y Akaashi, sí, pero puede ver en los ojos entornados de Ennoshita que él sabe que también está hablando de _ellos_.

El silencio se extiende entre los dos. En la periferia Kenji distingue las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventana. Los ojos de Ennoshita son dos profundos hoyos negros que Kenji no puede leer. Aquí está, el momento que tanto temió en aquellas primeras semanas conviviendo juntos. Se pregunta si Aone le permitirá volver a su viejo apartamento. El suelo se mueve bajo sus pies cuando piensa en abandonar esto, en abandonar el calor del cuerpo de Ennoshita tan cerca del suyo, al roce de sus manos aún firmes contra su piel.

—Chikara…

Ennoshita cierra los ojos, suspira.

—Kenji —su nombre suena directo, cansado, y lleno de cariño. Una combinación que Kenji creería imposible si no la estuviera escuchando con sus propios oídos. Ennoshita le lleva las manos al rostro. Lo besa. Un beso de verdad, profundo, pero no desesperado, lleno de algo que a Kenji le golpea en el pecho y lo deja sin aire—. Kenji.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto? A mi defensa, realmente tenía mejores planes que hablar de trabajo… —se siente como un adolescente nervioso, hablando sin saber qué está diciendo realmente, pero el rostro de Ennoshita se suaviza, sus ojos lucen más cercanos, sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa. Kenji lo ve sacudir el rostro, como si la situación le causara gracia. Kenji se ofendería por ello si no fuera por el alivio que le crece desde los pies como una marejada. 

—Podemos hablar de esto cuando tú quieras. Podemos no hablar de esto _nunca_ si no quieres. ¿Sabes que esto no cambia nada, verdad? —Ennoshita busca sus manos, entrelazándolas entre ambos. En ningún momento le quita los ojos de encima, pero Kenji es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Se fija en sus manos, en el movimiento de los dedos de Ennoshita sobre los suyos. No es difícil entender lo que Ennoshita le está diciendo, no es difícil escuchar la promesa, escuchar el compromiso. Kenji siente la culpa en el fondo del estómago. Levanta la vista, se fija en los labios de Ennoshita.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de… _trabajo_.

Ennoshita vuelve a reír. Luce cansado. Kenji es terriblemente consciente de las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y la manera en que sostiene parte de su peso sobre la encimera. Quiere decirle que lo ama. Es un sentimiento que le aprisiona el pecho con tanta intensidad que es incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Quiere decirle que no imagina marcharse de aquí. Abre los labios pero no dice nada. Quiere decirle que por él, por él hablaría del tema, un día, algún día, tal vez. Pero Kenji no es bueno expresándose, no es bueno diciendo las cosas, siempre las dice todas al revés. Por eso hace lo único que sabe hacer con propiedad. Hunde las manos en su cuello, arrastrando las uñas por los cabellos de Ennoshita, y lo besa.

Lo besa con tanta intensidad que lo levanta del suelo.

Lo besa con una pierna en medio de las de Ennoshita.

Lo besa con todas las palabras que siente enredada en los labios.

Lo besa hasta que las luces de la ciudad son estrellas detrás de sus párpados.

+

—¡Coman, peces!

Natsu tiene casi cuatro años y una curiosidad insaciable. Es una niña dulce que nunca se queda quieta pero que, contrario a su hermano, sí sabe obedecer cuando Kenji le indica algo. Hace ya seis meses que forma parte de la familia, _oficialmente_ , y no ha roto una sola flor. Todo un record en la familia Akaashi desde que Kenji trabaja en aquella casa. Es razón suficiente para que Kenji la considere la única persona en la casa que se merece su total y absoluto respeto. Que Natsu insista que _Kenji-san es su mejor amigo_ no tiene nada que ver con la sonrisa de victoria que Kenji suele lanzar a Noya, Aone e, incluso, el propio Bokuto.

La realidad es que Natsu ama las plantas, ama las flores, ama el huerto y, sobre todo, ama los peces. Ama estar en el patio y ama que Kenji la dejé ayudarlo en sus tareas. Sus manitas son pequeñas y torpes, pero siempre se dedica con mucha atención y cuidado a cualquiera sea la tarea que le asigne y, contrario a Shouyou, Kenji no tiene que temer que suceda algo. Natsu es una buena compañía, siempre y cuando su hermano no decida acompañarlos. Después de todo, ella no es más que la excepción que confirma la regla.

Hoy están junto al estanque. Kenji trabaja sobre el sector de calamos, asegurándose que aquellas plantas no crezcan más de la cuenta y lo invadan todo. Trabaja sobre sus hojas y sus raíces, verificando que se encuentren limpias y fuertes. Natsu está sentada junto al borde, con las rodillas en el piso y el vestido recogido sobre sus piernas. Los zapatitos de charol blanco están llenos de tierra y Kenji hace una nota mental de limpiarlos antes de dejarle entrar a la casa. En su regazo tiene una pequeña bolsita de plástico con comida para los peces _koi_. Kenji estuvo limpiando los filtros del estanque antes, verificando la temperatura del agua, y ahora deja que sea Natsu quien los alimenta. Cada vez que Natsu rocía la superficie del agua con la comida, los peces salen a su encuentro, boqueando en el aire y causando la risa de Natsu.

Kenji se limpia el sudor de la frente con una mano y luego hunde las manos entre las plantas, sacudiendo el agua, atrayendo y esparciendo la atención de los peces por la superficie. La risa de Natsu se expande, y luego se lleva las manos a la cintura, preparada para retarle.

—¡ _Kenji-san_! —le exclama, con los cachetes inflados de indignación. Kenji le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa. Luego le saca la lengua. Natsu aprieta los labios ofendida y le gira el rostro. Cuando vuelve a alimentar a los peces, cualquier pretensión de enojo desaparece de su voz—. ¡Mira, Kenji-san, ese es amarillo!

Los ojos de Natsu brillan emocionados. Kenji se siente satisfecho de saber que la niña notó la nueva adquisición del estanque, una carpa _ki-utsuri_ de un color negro intenso lleno de manchas amarillas de gran tamaño. Akaashi había autorizado su compra hacía ya un mes atrás y finalmente Kenji había logrado encontrar un espécimen perfecto para aquel estanque.

—¿Te gusta, Natsu-chan?

Natsu asiente, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Un gesto que Kenji sabe aprendió de su hermano. Aprieta mucho los labios, de la misma forma certera que lo hace Shouyou, y sacude la cabeza. Con el mismo tono de cabello rojizo, el mismo entusiasmo por lo desconocido, y un repertorio de gestos que Natsu no deja de copiar, son realmente hermanos. La principal diferencia es que Natsu es la luz de sus ojos, algo que no admitirá nunca en voz alta aunque Ennoshita insista en ello, mientras que Shouyou… Shouyou es un permanente dolor de cabeza.

Kenji quita las manos del agua, dejando sus herramientas a un lado, y quitándose los guantes, para girar el cuerpo en dirección a Natsu, sentado sobre sus talones.

—¿Quieres ponerle nombre?

—¿Puedo, Kenji-san? —Los ojos de Natsu centellean. Por un segundo Kenji teme que la comida de los peces acabe con bolsa y todo en el agua, porque Natsu se inclina hacia adelante con todo el cuerpo, acercándose hacia él, pero sus manos toman la bolsita entre sus dedos, manteniéndola firmemente asegurada contra su cuerpo—. ¿Puedo?

—El nombre que quieras —Kenji asiente. Había pedido comprar aquel pez en particular porque Natsu disfruta del estanque tanto como él. Eso había implicado admitirle a Akaashi que la inclusión de una nueva familia de peces al estanque era para Natsu. Que aquel pez de colores fuertes, de un amarillo tan llamativo como el mismo sol, era para ella. Ahora no lo dice, sólo observa como Natsu aprieta la bolsita de comida contra el cuerpo mientras piensa—. Podrías llamarlo Shouyou…

La sugerencia hace que Natsu vuelva a reír. _Al fin_ , alguien en esta casa que aprecia sus gracias.

—Parece que le gusta causar problemas —insiste Kenji, con el gesto serio, y señala a la carpa que tanta atención había robado de Natsu. Ésta espera, en su sitio y sin moverse, por más comida.

—No es cierto, Kenji-san.

—Claro que sí. ¡Míralo! —Kenji sacude el brazo. La carpa no se mueve. Natsu ríe de nuevo y sacude la cabeza. Luego mete la mano en la bolsita de comida y vuelve a esparcirla sobre la superficie. Los peces se abalanzan sobre ésta, la carpa negra y amarilla levanta la cabeza por sobre el agua, pero se comporta perfectamente. Kenji hace un mohín que exagera cuando habla—: Muy bien, ¿cómo quieres llamarle entonces?

Natsu aprieta los labios y piensa, sacudiendo la cabeza para todos lados, luego mira a la carpa, como si ésta fuera a ofrecerle una respuesta de cuál es su nombre.

—¡ _Hina_! —exclama luego de unos momentos. Un nombre apropiado, por supuesto. Natsu sonríe con todos los dientes y esparce comida en dirección a _Hina_ , repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, como si fuera un ritual. Kenji le revuelve los cabellos, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

Algunos días atrás Nishinoya se había burlado de él, diciéndole frente a Ennoshita que tal vez Kenji finalmente estaba listo para tener niños. Ennoshita no le había prestado verdadera atención, dibujando apenas una sonrisa cálida en los labios y encogiéndose de hombros, pero a Kenji aquella conversación le había quedado grabada en la memoria. Nishinoya había reído, con esa risa estrambótica suya, y luego le había dado un par de palmadas a Ennoshita en la espalda. Kenji se había limitado a apretar los labios, por una vez falto de respuestas. Con el miedo atenazándole la garganta.

Entonces creyó que Ennoshita traería el tema la mesa, cuando estuvieran solos, en casa, consciente de que Natsu tiene a Kenji comiendo de su mano. Pero en la noche, Ennoshita se había limitado a ofrecerle su silencio y sus besos antes de arrastrarlo hacia el cuarto.

Eventualmente, Nishinoya había encontrado otras cosas de las que burlarse y Kenji dejó de preocuparse que Ennoshita fuera a mencionarlo.

Ahora, con Natsu llamando _Hina, Hina, Hina_ , a aquel pez negro y amarillo que Kenji cuidadosamente seleccionó para ella, se pregunta si proponer secuestrar a Natsu sea demasiado alocado. Kenji se sonríe de su propia ocurrencia, pero la sensación no le perdura en el cuerpo por demasiado tiempo. La voz de Shouyou rompe el canto entusiasmado de Natsu.

—¿Quién es Hina? —pregunta, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Natsu. Kenji lo ve balancearse sobre los pies con terror. Shouyou nunca sabe quedarse quieto, pero de una manera más caótica y torpe que Natsu, a pesar de doblarle la edad. Su voz suena cargada de curiosidad, y no se fija en absoluto en Kenji, pues comparte su mirada entre los peces y su hermana. Kenji debe de conceder que si hay algo que él y Shouyou comparten es que ambos la adoran.

—¡Mi nuevo _pesh_! —Natsu aprieta los labios, sonriendo. Luego señala la carpa _ki-utsuri_ con entusiasmo—. ¡Mi nombre! ¡Hina!

Shouyou arruga los labios y luego sí se fija en Kenji.

—Yo nunca tuve un pez, Futakuchi-san... —por un instante parece mucho más mayor de lo que es, o de lo que usualmente aparenta. Pero luego sus ojos se iluminan, y da un pequeño salto hacia adelante, acercándose más a Natsu y más hacia la orilla, como si fuera una rana—. ¿Puedo tener un pez, Futakuchi-san?

—Absolutamente no.

—¿Por qué no, Futakuchi-san? —el mohín de Shouyou no se hace esperar. Se cruza de brazos con toda la indignación que es capaz de ponerle al gesto. Resulta graciosa, por una vez, especialmente porque Kenji no piensa dar el brazo a torcer. Shouyou no es Natsu. Natsu quien ahora se ríe, provocando que Shouyou luzca aún más ofendido—. ¡ _Natsu_!

Como es incapaz de quedarse quieto, Shouyou mece los brazos con gestos exagerados, sacudiendo todo el cuerpo. Kenji sabe lo que va pasar. Lo ha visto suceder incontable cantidad de veces a lo largo de todos los años de vida de Shouyou. Y, aun así, es incapaz de detenerlo. Cuando el pie de Shouyou resbala contra la orilla, Kenji no puede hacer más que escuchar la exclamación de Shouyou y el grito de Natsu. 

—Ups —es lo primero que dice el niño cuando sale de nuevo a la superficie, rodeado de peces y lleno de algas.

Kenji quiere asesinarlo. Supone que matar al hijo del jefe es una buena causa de despido, por lo cual se limita a dirigirle una mirada de fastidio y camina hasta él para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Kenji agradece que el estanque sea lo suficientemente llano en éste sector, pues en ocasiones anteriores no tuvo más remedio que tirarse de cabeza al agua para ayudarlo a salir hacia la superficie.

—¡Kenji-san, Shouyou-nii! —Natsu se acerca aún más al estanque y Kenji aprieta los dientes, listo a pedirle que se detenga. Pero no es necesario, Natsu es una buena niña, se queda quieta, con las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, pero sin moverse.

—Estamos bien, enana. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Natsu se traga el llanto y asiente.

Shouyou está empapado de pies a cabeza, tiene algas por todo el cuerpo y luce, por una vez, arrepentido. Se disculpa una y otra vez con Natsu cuando están fuera del estanque, y deja que su hermana lo abrace. Kenji se sacude los bajos de los pantalones. Deberán ir dentro, deberá conseguir una muda y volver a verificar que la caída de Shouyou no haya desacomodado nada. Siente el fastidio correrle por dentro.

Mira a Natsu.

—Oye, ¿y para mí no hay abrazo?

+

—No digas nada.

Kenji cambia sus zapatillas y deja el bolso sobre el banco a la entrada. Ennoshita levanta la vista de su teléfono, recostado en el sofá de la sala, y se limita a arquear una ceja. No es necesario que diga nada, la pregunta flota en el aire entre ellos. Kenji se lleva una mano a los cabellos, donde aún lleva puesta una delicada corona de flores que Natsu hizo para él esa tarde. Se siente expuesto, un precio que solamente está dispuesto a pagar por llevar el título de _favorito_ de la pequeña Akaashi. Aun así, no puede evitar el calor que le azota las mejillas. Natsu le había hecho prometer que cuidaría de ella y Kenji soportó todas las miradas curiosas en el tren por temor a estropearla de quitársela. Ahora, en casa, Ennoshita se sonríe.

Es la peor mirada de todas.

— _Okaeri, anata_ —le dice, con ese gesto contenido que tiene para reírse de él.

No dice nada sobre la corona. Pero lo dice todo.

—Sí, sí, fue Natsu, ¿qué iba a decirle, que no? —Kenji sacude los brazos en el aire. No aprecia en absoluto cuán divertida Ennoshita encuentra la situación. Hasta la llegada de aquella chiquilla a la familia, Kenji solía tener dignidad. Le gustaría al menos poder conservarla en la privacidad de su casa. Si su novio se lo permitiera—. Prometí que la cuidaría.

—Por supuesto lo hiciste.

Es el tono con el que habla Ennoshita. Igual partes de devoción y burla.

Kenji sabe que perdió cualquier ventaja que pudiera tener sobre esta conversación mucho antes de empezar, así que se limita a caminar hasta el sillón y sentarse en el espacio que le deja Ennoshita junto a él. Con la corona de flores aún en la cabeza, como si durante el viaje a casa se hubiera convertido en parte de su cuerpo.

Ennoshita deja el teléfono sobre la mesa y luego lleva una mano a los cabellos de Kenji. Roza las flores, delineando el contorno de la corona hasta llevar un mechón de cabello de Kenji detrás de su oreja. Su tacto es suave y cuidadoso. Kenji exagera el mohín en sus labios, pretendiendo sentirse molesto mientras la sensación de aquel roce le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Está seguro que Ennoshita dirá algo, que sólo es cuestión de tiempo, que Kenji le dio tanto material para burlarse de él como a Nishinoya o Bokuto. Bokuto, en especial, se había reído de él antes de despedirlo esa tarde junto a Natsu, asegurándole a su hija que a Ennoshita seguramente también le encantarían. Natsu había brillado, obligándole a Kenji a prometer que llegarían en perfectas condiciones hasta su casa.

—Te sientan de maravilla. —La honestidad en la voz de Ennoshita le golpea el pecho y lo deja sin aire. Ennoshita sonríe, un gesto tan suave que Kenji quiere borrárselo de los labios a mordiscos—. Me gustas así.

Kenji no tiene que hacer nada, porque Ennoshita desliza su mano hasta tomarlo de la mejilla y luego lo besa. Es lento. Cálido. Como el fuego de una estufa en invierno, enciende una llama en el interior de Kenji que pronto lo arrasa todo. Kenji coloca una mano en la cintura de Ennoshita y lo atrae hacia él, llevándolo consigo cuando apoya la espalda en el sillón. En un instante de lo único de lo que es consciente es del peso del cuerpo de Ennoshita sobre el suyo, del movimiento de sus labios, de la sangre que le corre por todo el cuerpo. Ennoshita se aleja, no sin antes morder suavemente el labio inferior de Kenji, y vuelve a llevarle una mano a los cabellos.

—Prometiste no estropearla… —le dice, con la voz llena de risa. Kenji realmente no quiere pensar en la maldita corona que le valdrá la burla de todo el personal de la casa por el resto del año. Quiere pensar en los labios de Ennoshita en los suyos y en su cuerpo. Ennoshita toma la corona de flores con las manos y, sentándose sobre él, la apoya con cuidado sobre la mesa, junto a su teléfono—. Sé que no quieres decepcionarla.

Hay algo severo en el brillo en los ojos de Ennoshita. Pero también hay algo que Kenji no puede definir, cariño, deseo, quizás, algo que le atraviesa y lo deja a su merced. En estos momentos Kenji no se opondría a absolutamente a nada. Para su suerte, Ennoshita nunca se aprovecharía de sus debilidades, salvo quizás, para juzgarlo, sólo un poco.

Kenji quiere decirle algo, pero Ennoshita no lo deja, se vuelve a reclinar contra él, arrastrando el peso de su cuerpo contra su pecho y pegando sus frentes, sin llegar a besarlo. Kenji siente la desesperación bullirle por dentro.

—Serías un buen padre… —el susurro de Ennoshita no es más que una afirmación. Por una vez no es una burla ni un pedido, solo una verdad en la que cree y confía y que deja a Kenji sin palabras. Hay algo tácito que flota en el aire entre ellos. Ennoshita no pide nada de él, pero Kenji siempre quiere recibirlo con las manos llenas.

Los labios de Ennoshita no le dejan responder, se pegan a los suyos, succionándole cualquier reacción. Kenji se encuentra demasiado perplejo para hacer nada más que hundirle las manos en la espalda, arrancándole la camisa del pantalón. Se siente atrapado, extasiado, intoxicado por todo lo que es Ennoshita. Su calma, su paciencia, la latente seguridad que él no puede ver en sí mismo pero que enamora a Kenji por completo.

—Tú no aceptas mi propuesta de secuestrarla… —dice arrugando los labios, entre medio de besos cada vez más descontrolados, intentando aligerar la presión que siente en el pecho. Es suficiente para que Ennoshita se ría con todo el cuerpo. Esconde el rostro en el cuello de Kenji, y aquel sonido repica contra su piel. Kenji se sonríe, pues hay algo poderoso en lograr que Ennoshita se libere de aquella manera. Esa risa que sólo reserva para él, cuando están solos, cuando nadie más los está escuchando.

—Eso nos metería presos, ¿sabes? —Ennoshita le da un beso breve debajo de su oreja, luego en el borde de la mandíbula y luego se presiona contra él, obligando a Kenji a cerrar los ojos e ignorar la manera en que la risa continúa dibujada en el rostro de su novio. Él sí luce maravilloso. Ennoshita se traga el gemido de sus labios, luego roza sus narices—. No tiene por qué ser Natsu…

—Natsu hay una sola. Bokuto y Akaashi-san pueden conseguirse otro… —logra decir en medio de los besos que Ennoshita arrastra por su garganta. Ennoshita vuelve a reír, haciéndole sentir un burbujeo de satisfacción en todo el cuerpo—. Pero…

Una sola palabra es suficiente para detener a Ennoshita. Kenji suspira, enojado consigo mismo. Sobre la mesa la corona de flores reluce, tiene margaritas, glicinas y algunos retazos de hortensias. Kenji debería odiarla, pero aquel regalo de Natsu funciona ahora como una armadura, una que dejó a un lado, para ofrecerse entero. Ennoshita lo observa con el rostro ladeado, expectante. Sabe lo que va a decir, Ennoshita siempre sabe lo que Kenji va a decir, mucho antes de que él siquiera decida hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces, Kenji detesta esto. Ahora, preferiría que fuera suficiente para no tener que continuar.

—Pero… —Kenji siente la garganta seca, las palabras se le atoran entre los dientes, y lo único que puede hacer es fijar las manos en el rostro de Ennoshita y volver a besarlo. Lento, sin apuro, procurando que aquel gesto sea suficiente para abarcar todo lo que él quiere decir. Con los ojos cerrados presiona sus frentes y sonríe—. No tiene por qué ser Natsu…

Ennoshita abre los ojos, la sorpresa tan evidente en su rostro que Kenji es quien siente ahora ganas de reír. La seguridad se le escurre de los dedos, aun firmes sobre las mejillas cálidas de Ennoshita. Se pregunta si quizás su novio no cree que esté hablando enserio, se pregunta si quizás esta vez fue él quien se equivocó, si quizás aún no es el momento… lleva semanas, meses, pensando en esto. Cada día que pasa con Natsu, cada día que la observa devota y feliz junto a sus padres, cada vez que Ennoshita lo ve junto a ella y le sonríe, Kenji piensa, cada día, que quizás él también podría querer esto.

Los nervios le burbujean en la garganta. Ennoshita sigue sin decir nada.

—Te diría que podemos empezar pero… —la broma le escapa de los labios sin sentido, sintiéndose expuesto bajo la firme mirada de Ennoshita. Kenji arquea las cejas para más efecto. Espera su risa, espera que lo golpee en un hombro y le diga que no tiene por qué decir estupideces, pero Ennoshita simplemente cierra los ojos y roza sus labios.

—¿Hablas enserio? —su voz es profunda, un eco que le sacude entero.

Kenji asiente.

Ennoshita toma una de sus manos y la besa, luego su muñeca, continua por su antebrazo, ayudándolo a enderezarse para sacarle la camisa. Por una vez, es Ennoshita quien no encuentra las palabras. Es una felicidad que le brota por cada movimiento, que resulta contagiosa, al punto que Kenji cree que acabará por lanzarse a reír. Cuando Ennoshita le besa el cuello esta vez, hay una ferocidad diferente, una promesa con cada roce de sus labios.

Kenji lleva las manos a su espalda, las desliza por su piel hasta tocar el borde del pantalón, y camina por éste hasta poder desprenderlo.

—Chikara… —dice contra su oído.

Sin arrepentimientos.

+

—Ve y patéales el trasero a todos, Kousuke.

Kousuke hace eso de abrir mucho los ojos, la inocencia brotándole en toda la expresión de su rostro. Kenji le sonríe con todos los dientes, presionando un momento sus hombros y luego acomodándole la chaqueta sobre estos. La sorpresa del pequeño es suficiente para ocultar cualquier nerviosismo que sintiera hasta el momento, aunque Kenji no puede decir lo mismo de sí mismo.

Están a la entrada de la casa Akaashi. Los terrenos están llenos de gente y de niños. Como suelen caracterizar las fiestas de cumpleaños en la mansión, Akaashi-san no ha escatimado en gastos para sus hijos. No es la primera vez que traen a Kousuke a la casa, había sido Natsu quien había insistido en la invitación y Akaashi quien la había extendido hacia ellos con un “ _Sería un honor_ ” atado al final. Kenji había querido resistirse, pero Ennoshita, siempre correcto y serio, había aceptado.

_“Nos encantaría.”_

_Claro_ , porque a él nadie lo va a estar mirando.

Ennoshita es quien suspira ahora, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Kousuke.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre. Lo que él quiere decir es que vayas a divertirte. Nosotros estaremos cerca.

Kenji aprieta los labios, conteniendo las ganas de contradecirle, de decirle que absolutamente no era eso lo que él estaba sugiriendo. Kousuke tiene las manitos entrelazadas delante de su cuerpo. Es un gesto que resume la timidez con la que suele dirigirse a ellos y el mundo. A veces Kenji siente un dolor en el pecho que no puede definir cuando lo mira, tan perdido y solo, y el miedo le atenaza la garganta porque teme hacerlo todo mal. Kenji es egoísta, narcisista, y tiene poca paciencia. En qué mundo pensó podría ser un buen novio, mucho menos un buen padre, no está muy seguro. Pero cuando mira la forma en que Ennoshita le revuelve los cabellos a su hijo y cómo éste se ilumina, se siente el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

Si alguna vez dudó de tomar esta decisión, momentos como estos son capaces de borrarlo todo. Kenji sabe que no es la persona más indicada para criar a un niño, sabe que no es la pareja más fácil, pero cuando ve a Ennoshita junto a Kousuke, sabe que vale la pena intentarlo. Que pondrá todo en contra de su voluntad por asegurarse que sean felices. No que vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, si puede evitarlo.

Ese es el mayor problema en estos momentos, en puerta de casa de Akaashi-san se siente un animal en exposición. Él y su familia una diana que espera recibir las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo, e incluso de su jefe.

Kenji aprieta los puños de las manos, se fija en Kousuke. Kousuke no es Natsu. Su curiosidad es precavida y su personalidad es tranquila. Es un niño dulce, cuidadoso, que siente respeto y, a veces Kenji cree, mucho miedo. Pero es también un niño que ama subirse a su cama en las mañanas y buscar su compañía, y que se trepa a la espalda de Kenji para molestarlo, hasta abrazarse contra él y dejarlo sin palabras.

Kousuke asiente pequeño a las palabras de Ennoshita y luego se le cuelga del cuello, en un abrazo impulsivo e improvisado. Kenji contiene una exclamación. Hay algo desesperado en la manera en que Kousuke se aferra a su padre por un momento y algo libre en su sonrisa cuando se aleja.

—Nos vemos, papá.

Con una mano saluda a Kenji, movimientos rápidos, cortitos y entusiasmados, y luego corre hacia la casa, donde los hermanos Akaashi, junto a los hijos de los amigos de Bokuto, le hacen señas.

Cuando Ennoshita se pone de pie, Kenji se acerca. Hay un brillo en sus ojos que denota preocupación. Kenji toma una de sus manos, dándole un fuerte apretón y llamando su atención.

—Estará bien, ¿sabes? —afirma, dándole toda la seguridad de la que él mismo quiere convencerse. Kousuke conoce a Natsu. Kousuke conoce a Shouyou. Incluso conoce a Kenma y conoce a Yuuki, un amigo que conserva de su tiempo en el orfanato. Pero Kousuke no conoce a todos los demás, a los amigos de Shouyou. Tobio, con su rostro serio y su obsesión por las pelotas; Hitoka, con su nerviosismo; Kei, con sus aires de niño mayor y Tadashi siempre riendo de sus ocurrencias. Pero quiere creer que Kousuke estará bien, como Kenji siempre lo estuvo. Kenji se sacude aquella sensación desconocida en el pecho, esa que nadie le dijo que le apresaría una vez firmaran los papeles de adopción y sonríe a Ennoshita—. ¡Si hay alguien de quien tienes que preocuparte hoy, es de mí! 

Aquella frase es suficiente para transformar el rostro de Ennoshita, que arruga la nariz y lo mira sin entender. O quizás entendiendo demasiado. Porque luego sacude la cabeza, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que está escuchando. Kenji se anota una victoria, pues sentirse juzgado por Ennoshita es mucho mejor que aquella expresión de aprensión en su rostro. Kenji nunca sabe qué decirle, cómo asegurarlo, cuando él ni siquiera sabe qué está haciendo la mitad del tiempo.

—Tú no entiendes, _Chikaraaaa_ —Kenji arrastra su nombre contra el paladar, acercándose a él, sus manos firmemente unidas—, tengo una imagen que mantener y Nishinoya y Bokuto están dispuestos a romperla.

— _Anata_ , hace tiempo que perdiste cualquier tipo de imagen de seriedad con ellos —Ennoshita continúa mirándolo con aquel gesto torcido, que parece juzgarle con aún más intensidad que lo harán cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ese gesto que dice que Kenji está siendo absolutamente ridículo. Su voz se suaviza cuando continúa—: Tú también estarás bien, Kenji.

Kenji tuerce los labios en un mohín exagerado.

—Mejor me vuelvo a casa…

—Tú no vas a ningún lado.

Ennoshita ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a fijar la vista en Kousuke. Yuuki y Natsu lo han arrastrado hasta un esquina del jardín, donde un inflable de dimensiones ridículas ocupa gran parte del terreno. Kousuke está sonriendo. Despreocupado, dejándose arrastrar por los otros niños. Cuando levanta la vista y los ve, los saluda con una mano y aunque no pueden escucharlo con claridad, ambos saben que les está gritando.

Kenji se gira hacia Ennoshita, quien frota sus manos entrelazadas y sonríe, con una felicidad que ni siquiera él es capaz de contener en el rostro. Kenji se inclina hacia él, tomándolo de la cintura con la mano libre y recuperando su atención. Sabe que están haciendo un espectáculo allí a la entrada, puede ver a Nishinoya acercándose desde la puerta de la casa, y a Akaashi-san conversando con algunos de sus socios en una esquina del patio. Pero a Kenji, en estos momentos, nada podría importarle menos.

Coloca una mano en el bajo de la espalda de Ennoshita y lo atrae contra su pecho para besarlo. Sus labios son como un bálsamo que le adormecen los nervios y le hacen sentir vivo. Por una vez, Ennoshita no sólo lo deja besarlo en aquellos terrenos, sino que le devuelve el beso, cauto y calmo, indiferente a quien pueda estar observándolos. Cuando se separan, rozan sus narices, sintiéndose adolescentes en medio de una travesura. Hay algo en la sonrisa de Ennoshita que delata su felicidad. Felicidad de la que Kenji se siente responsable.

Ennoshita tiene razón.

Él no va ningún lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Si creen que alguna vez estaremos listas para dejar ir este universo, tendrán que considerarlo de nuevo <3


End file.
